Be My Valentine
by LaceyLouLou82
Summary: A Melissa and Ian one -shot :) Happy very belated Valentine's day :)


_**A/N: So yeah this is super super late but I was moving the whole month of february and though I had this written in time. I wasn't able to post it right away. Sorry. I also have a Leddie one shot but I am still editing that so I will try to get it posted tomorrow. **_

_**And for those of you waiting for a new chapter of Remember Me...its coming...I promise. I just have to work out a few kinks. **_

_**This is a Valentine's Day one-shot for Melissa and Ian. I really always wanted them together. Nothing at all against Adam, of course. Anyway, I hope you like it. Reviews are always appreciated **_

Melissa Sanders was at the end of her patience. There was only so much a girl could take before she finally declared that enough was enough. It wasn't that she didn't love Adam because she did. Really did, as a matter of fact. But obviously he didn't feel the same way because for the fifth weekend in a row he blew her off to study with his friends. She probably would have let him get away with it for another weekend or two if it wasn't a special occasion. But it was Valentine's Day. And not just any Valentine's day but their first one together and not only did he not care, he made her feel like she was crazy for wanting him to drop everything and take her to dinner.

Adam wasn't the same guy she fell in love with and though she tried to ignore the changes at first, now it was impossible to do so. He was so overly obsessed with being the smartest person in each and every one of his classes that all he did was study. He didn't make time for anything else and frankly she was sick of it. She was ignored enough at home and she didn't need it from her boyfriend too.

She let out a weary, sad sigh as she stepped off the elevator. Today had been a bad start to what she had hoped would be a romantic day. When she had arrived at Adam's dorm and he barely acknowledged her presence let alone the awesome breakfast she had slaved over, boxed up and personally delivered to him, it had been the last straw. Mel wasn't even sure if he had heard her when she declared that she was breaking up with him. He never even looked up from his stupid computer. She really missed the guy who loved her so much he gave up New York to stay here with her. Unfortunately, that Adam was long gone and so was her perfect, sweet, first relationship.

She knocked, a little too loudly on Eddie Duran's apartment door. This place had practically become her second home since Loren had moved in. Despite her mood, Mel couldn't help but be happy for her best friend. Eddie Duran had swept Loren off her feet. She was so head over heels in love with him that it bordered on disgusting. The fact that Eddie felt the same way about Loren just made Mel feel incredibly jealous. The way that Eddie looked at Loren made her heart swell and long for someone just as remarkable to love her back. She had truly believed Adam was that someone.

Eddie opened the door with a smile, "Hey, you made it. " He pulled her in for a tight hug and try as she might to hold onto it, Melissa felt her crummy mood disappear. Eddie freaking Duran hugged her every time they saw each other. She would never get used to that. He opened the door and let her into his living room.

"Where is Lo?"

"My Pop and Nora took her to lunch. They promised to keep her busy so we could get everything set up." His voice had a giddy quality to it that Mel had never heard before. She couldn't help but be amused by it.

"You aren't nervous at all are you?" Tonight the rock star had big plans and an even bigger question to ask his girlfriend. Mel was proud to be in on the top secret information.

He shook his head and gave her a lazy, sexy smile. "Why should I be? Loren is the love of my life, Mel. I have never felt surer about anything. I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

She shouldn't have, she already knew the answer anyway, but her protective instincts took over for a brief moment and she raised her eyebrows and asked Eddie the question she needed to get out of her head and in the open. "Weren't you sure when you proposed to Chloe?"

To his credit Eddie didn't even blink. "Not really. I did it because it was expected. It's what she wanted."

And not necessarily what he had wanted. He didn't need to say the words for Mel to know. She had pretty much witnessed the train wreck of a break up between Eddie and the lying cheating wannabe Barbie. "Well, Lo would never pressure you. " That didn't need to be said either but she couldn't help herself.

"I know that. Loren has never even mentioned marriage to me. Mel, I love Loren more than I ever thought it was possible to love someone. That is why I want to marry her. "

"I know that." She pulled her bag off her shoulder and placed in on Eddie's piano bench. "What do you need me to do?"

He smiled again and tossed three bags of balloons at her. "Since you have all that hot air, I figured you could put it to good use by blowing these up. "

"Funny," she threw a glare his way and rolled her eyes.

An hour later when the door opened, Mel had just finished hanging what felt like the millionth red balloon. The penthouse had red, heart shaped balloons hanging from every corner and crevice. Just like Eddie had instructed. Mel thought it was completely ridiculous yet romantic at the same time. Loren would absolutely love it.

Ian, Eddie's best friend, stood just in the doorway with a look of complete horror on his face. Mel had to laugh at him. "It looks like a damn latex factory exploded in here." His accent made the insult sound sexy so Mel just rolled her eyes as he came further into the apartment and dropped the Tiffany gift bag he'd been holding onto the piano. Loren's engagement ring. Everything inside Mel screamed for her to run over and take a peak, but she held out only because she didn't want to deprive Loren of the chance to show it off to her.

Instead, from her perch on the piano bench she was using as a ladder, Mel took the opportunity to check out Eddie's best friend. Ian was absolutely the hottest guy Mel knew. In her opinion, he was even better looking than Eddie. He brown hair was tussled messily no doubt from the wind outside. He wore a pair of jeans and what she assumed to be a black muscle shirt with an open black button-down dress shirt over top of it. The shirt or shirts did nothing to hide the broadness of his shoulders or the definition of muscles in his stomach. He was just absolutely the most amazing creature God ever made. At least, in Mel's opinion.

"Where is lover boy?" Ian's voice pulled Mel out of her appreciation.

She cleared her suddenly dry throat and hopped off the bench. "He is in the kitchen making sure he has everything he needs to make Lo dinner. " She put the bench back in its rightful spot and moved to stand next to Ian. His spicy cologne assaulted her nostrils and she snapped her mouth closed to prevent an embarrassing display of drool from exiting.

"My mate is pulling out all the stops for this proposal isn't he?"

"Loren is worth it. "

Ian nodded his head slightly, "that she is. " He turned so that he was facing Mel and gave her a sexy smile. He would never admit it, least of all to his best friend, but Melissa had gotten under his skin the first night he met her. Her flirty forwardness had been an extreme turn on. Of course he couldn't do anything about it then. He had only been in town for a short stay. Then the next time he saw her, a couple of months ago, she had been with her boyfriend. Now, as he slyly looked her up and down, he found himself hoping her situation had changed. He was back in town for good and wouldn't mind getting to know the feisty brunette better.

"How are you, Ian?" She asked with a smile that nearly made his knees weak.

"Never better as a matter of fact. "

She was about to say something when Eddie emerged from the kitchen effectively causing her to snap her mouth closed. He noticed Ian's presence and his brown eyes light up. "Did you get it?"

Ian nodded to the bag and chuckled as his friend ran to it like a child and peaked inside. "Calm down mate, it's just like you requested. I already looked at it. "

Eddie nodded once before placing the bag back down and looking from Mel to Ian and back again. "I really appreciate all you two have done. "

"We were happy to help. " Mel said with a comforting hand to Eddie's arm. "Lo is going to love it. All of it. "

"I hope so. "

"Come on, Eddie. She is so crazy about you. I promise you, she is going to say yes. "

Ian nodded his agreement. "No worries mate. "

Eddie looked at his watch. "I have to go up and shower. Thanks again for all your help. "He raced up the stairs leaving Mel and Ian alone again.

Mel grabbed her bag and started towards the door. "It was nice to see you again. "

"Big Valentine's plans?" Ian asked before she opened the door. He wasn't quite ready to let her leave yet.

She turned around at his question and her sad brown eyes kicked him in the gut. "Actually, I broke up with Adam this morning so no. "

He shouldn't have been happy to hear that because she was clearly hurting but joy radiated through Ian's body as his brain took in the information. She was single. "So, no hot date for tonight then?"

"Geez, Ian. How nice of you to rub salt in my wounds. "She glared at him.

"No, no. That's not what I was trying to do. "He moved closer to her. " I was just making sure you didn't have any plans. I am sorry. "

She folded her arms across her chest and raised her eyebrows, "why do you want to know if I have plans?"

"Melissa, I want to know because I would like it if you would join me for dinner. "

"Seriously," she asked disbelief evident in her voice.

He gave her a sexy smile, "I would seriously like to take you out for dinner. " He reached out and took one of her hands bringing it slowly to his lips and placing a feather soft kiss on it.

Mel felt like she died and went to heaven. As much as she had loved Adam, she had always had a crush on Ian. Ian who was standing here making her swoon with his oozing charm and old fashioned gestures asking her out. Yeah she was definitely in heaven. Or she was having a really amazing dream. She reached down with her free hand and pinched her leg. No she definitely was not dreaming. Holy crap. "You really want to go out with me, tonight. On Valentine's day?"

"I really do. " He kissed her hand again. "What do you say, Melissa, be my valentine?"

Holy crap, again. The rational part of her brain told her it was too soon. It reminded her that until a couple of hours ago she had a boyfriend. But the other part, that she usually listened to, reminded her that she deserved a prince charming just as much as Loren did and Adam wasn't it. So maybe just maybe, Ian and his sexy smile and to die for accent was her prince. As usual, the irrational part of her brain answered for her, "I would love to be your Valentine."


End file.
